Nannie Norrich
Nannette "Nannie" Norrich is an antagonist in the James Bond novel Nobody Lives For Ever. Novel biography When James Bond reveals to Sukie Tempesta that he is being threatened, the two make plans to arrive in Rome. Subsequently, Sukie informs Bond that she contacted Nannie Norrich, a friend of hers from Cannobio, Italy, who had planned to pick up near the lakeshore in front of a church by the Madonna della Pieta. As the three are driving down a road in Salzburg, a silver Renault 25 driven by Steve Quinn and his men attempt to kill Bond on the road. Norrich grabs Bond's weapon, and successfully shoots at the tires. Shortly after the car explodes on the road, Sukie informs Bond that Norrich is her boss, and the president of Norrich Universal Bodyguards (NUB), which is an all-female bodyguard organization and tasked to protect Sukie. When Heinrich Osten and four Austrian police officers arrive at the scene of the explosion, Bond drives them the nearby police headquarters where Osten's men separates Bond from the women. Osten then reveals himself to be a recent competitor to the Head Hunt masterminded by Tamil Rahani, and reveals the women were locked up. Upon being locked in a master bedroom from which he escapes, Bond finds Osten and his associates brutally murdered, and immediately notifies a Service resident in Vienna about the situation. Hearing nearby groaning, Bond quickly finds Sukie and Nannie, who were gagged and stripped naked to their underwear. Soon afterwards, Bond and the women are interrogated by Kommissar Becker. After finding out additional details behind May and Moneypenny's kidnapping, a phone call from a frightened Herr Doktor Kirchtum orders Bond to take Sukie and Nannie to the Hotel Goldener Kirsch where a room is booked for there, and to wait there for further instructions. Upon arriving at the hotel, Bond proceeds on his own means to the nearby Klink Mozart when he learns that SPECTRE's headquarters are in Key West, Florida. Sukie and Nannie decide to accompany Bond en route to Miami, though Bond is separated from them when Quinn and Kirchtum take him hostage upon a different flight. There in Miami, Quinn and Kirchtum are killed by Sukie and Norrich on a power fishing boat. When asked how they did find him, Nannie replies that the Miami branch of NUB informed her of Bond's separation and placed a trace on Quinn's limbo. She and Sukie followed them via radar on a powered fishing boat provided by a captain. When Bond locates SPECTRE's headquarters on Shark Island, Bond purchases a scuba diving suit, and abandons Tempesta and Norrich at the Pier House Hotel to pursue the organization. When he prepares himself to kill a sleeping Rahani, he is prevented by Norrich. When Rahani awakens from his sleep, Norrich reveals to Bond that she is an operative of SPECTRE, and she informs the dying leader that he has delivered Bond onto him. Bond is escorted to the dungeons where he is to executed via guillotine, and is stripped of Q'ute's toolkit and weaponized belt to escape. However, Bond escapes thanks to unlocking the control lock through a pin. Then, Bond enters Rahini's room, and cuts a cord on Rahani's electric bed. When Bond is about to executed, Rahani requests his bed to be raised in order to witness it. When Norrich raises the bed, the bed explodes killing Rahani, Norrich, and two unnamed henchmen. The headquarters then erupts into an inferno where Bond, Moneypenny, and May are rescued by the U.S. Coast Guard. Category:Literary characters Category:Nobody Lives For Ever characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Double agents Category:Agents Category:James Bond characters Category:Female Characters